1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors for memory cards into which memory cards are inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory card incorporating a semiconductor memory (RAM) has been developed, for example, as a recording medium that records image data imaged by a digital camera, or as a recording medium that records music digital data reproduced by a portable music player.
In such kinds of memory cards, a package formed in a thin plate shape houses a semiconductor memory (RAM). At the same time, a plurality of terminals that are electrically connected to a connector for a memory card (referred to as xe2x80x9cconnectorxe2x80x9d, hereinafter) are arranged at an end of the package.
In addition, each kind of the memory cards is formed in a predetermined size and shape. Accordingly, when attaching a connector to a digital camera or a portable music player, it is necessary to use the connector that corresponds to the size and shape of a memory card used.
Conventional connectors are formed in tabular (tablet-like) shapes so as to correspond to the shapes of memory cards. Additionally, a plurality of connector pins are arranged at an insertion part of the connector in which a memory card is inserted. Further, in the memory card, a plurality of terminals that contact the connector pins of the connector extend from either the top surface or under surface.
In the connector, end parts of the connector pins for contacting the terminals of the memory card extend outward from the back surface of the connector. The extending end parts are soldered onto a conductive pattern on a circuit board that is facing the bottom surface of the connector.
However, usually, the conventional connector is mounted on a circuit board such that the connector faces the top surface of the circuit board. Thus, each of the end parts of the connector pins is formed to extend from the back surface side to the bottom surface side of the connector so that the end part is soldered onto the conductive pattern on the circuit board. For this reason, in a case where the connector is mounted on the under (bottom) surface of the circuit board, it is necessary to manufacture a connector of a different specification of which end parts are formed to extend from the back surface side to the top surface side of the connector.
Thus, conventionally, it has been necessary to change the shape of the connector pins depending on whether the mounting surface of the circuit board is the upper surface or the under surface of the connector. Accordingly, there has been a problem in that the manufacturing cost becomes high since the production efficiency is deteriorated.
In addition, it is also conceived to mount the connector on the circuit board by reversing the upper surface and the bottom surface. However, in this case, the memory card must also be inserted in a reversed (inverted) way. Thus, a problem occurs that it is inconvenient for a user since the user tends to insert the memory card in a wrong way.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful connector for a memory card in which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a connector for a memory card that can be mounted not only on the top surface of a circuit board but also on the under surface of the circuit board.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector for a memory card including a tabular housing into which a memory card is inserted, contact terminals formed inside the housing so as to contact corresponding terminals of the memory card and contact parts formed at respective end parts of the contact terminals and connectable to a conductive pattern of a circuit board, wherein: each of the contact terminals is formed to extend to the top surface side and the under surface side of the housing.
According to the above-mentioned aspect of the present invention, it is possible to mount the connector on a circuit board without reversing the connector whether the mounting surface of the circuit board is the top surface or the under surface. Therefore, it is unnecessary to prepare two kinds of connectors according to mounting positions on the circuit board. Thus, it is possible to reduce the manufacturing cost of the connector.
Furthermore, a memory card can be inserted into the connector in the same way whether the connector is mounted on the top surface or under surface of the circuit board. Accordingly, a user will not insert the memory card in the wrong way irrespective of the mounting position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the following drawings.